


【周迦】镜像效应

by alonglongrun



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alonglongrun/pseuds/alonglongrun
Summary: 预警①使用道具②pwp③ooc概率大





	【周迦】镜像效应

阿周那打开房间的门，尽管他在走进这家酒店大门的时候就做好了心理准备，但是当真正看到房间里粉嫩旖旎的装潢和墙上琳琅满目的情趣用品时还是受到了深深的震撼。他们这次来到的特异点被人用圣杯碎片改写成了充满了酒吧街和红灯区的不夜城。当最初的住处——地下室被袭击后，御主再三思考还是决定在这家相对安全的LOVE HOTEL暂住。阿周那没有提出异议，毕竟古语有云“大隐隐于市”，他理解并支持这样的决定。他们始料未及的是由于房间不够，他和迦尔纳不得不共享同一个房间，准确来说，它的学名是dokidoki甜蜜大床房。

暧昧的气氛和昏暗的光线令人难免有些心猿意马，他深呼吸一口气，看向坐在桃红色“甜蜜大床”上的宿敌，穿着灰色连帽衫的迦尔纳看起来意外的年轻，此时正专心致志地研究阿周那刚从抓娃娃机里抓出来的机甲模型。这画面勉强算得上甜蜜，甚至还有点诡异。阿周那转过头对着满墙的特殊道具开始思考自己一个人在沙发上凑合过夜的可能性。此时迦尔纳仿佛突然意识到阿周那的纠结，抬起头对他说道：“三个。”

三个什么？阿周那迷惑了几秒，猛然想起今天早上他们打的赌。那是两人日常的战斗竞赛，他不记得自己打倒了多少只人工生命体，只记得有两只在他面前自己平地摔摔倒了；但是他暗中关注了迦尔纳的动作，根据计算迦尔纳应该解决了12只左右。战利品的差值即一方对另一方可提出要求的数目，他们乐此不疲地持续着这样的竞争，互相提出的要求从激辣拉面到电影马拉松，千奇百怪且覆盖范围极广。阿周那能够确定迦尔纳是看到自己对着墙若有所思的样子才在此时提出兑现赌注，他不惊讶迦尔纳看出了他的心猿意马，就像他也看出了迦尔纳对这里的兴趣盎然。阿周那因二人心意的默契而心跳加速，却又因为对方再次看出了自己心中所想而心情复杂。

酒店紫红色的夜灯昏沉地笼罩着他们，阿周那牵着迦尔纳的手一步步实现自己今夜的特权，从项圈开始。迦尔纳可以说是乖巧地任由阿周那将黑色的皮革围上自己的脖子，期间还露出了相当迷惑的表情。他的盔甲也有与之相配对的项圈，不过上面都是长长的刺，如果用在这里可能会造成不必要的损伤。金属环扣扣紧了项圈的最后一个孔眼，在迦尔纳纤细的脖子上却还是显得有些空荡荡。迦尔纳对床笫之欢用于助兴的道具并非全然无知，甚至知道的（理论）知识还相对丰富。但他一直不能理解，也没有机会了解这些工具到底对当事人能产生什么影响。阿周那表情专注地为他戴上手铐，皮质圈环内侧的绒布蹭的他手腕有些痒。他看到阿周那的瞳孔微微放大，睫毛在他眼底投下一片黑色的海，微卷的发尾贴在脸颊的两侧，令人产生在上面印下亲吻的冲动。于是迦尔纳这么做了，阿周那一开始因为震惊而微微僵硬，然后他下意识侧过脸，这时他们的嘴唇即将触碰；却在最后一刻被阿周那制止。“禁止接吻。”阿周那的拇指压上迦尔纳的下唇，压着他向后倒去。

项圈、手铐和接吻禁止令，阿周那心血来潮的想法造就了意外的效果。他们之前的几次性爱更像是战斗的余韵，只是为了发泄欲望和消耗战斗中过度的兴奋。而阿周那追求完美且富有掌控欲，他需要切实地知道自己能对迦尔纳造成什么影响。迦尔纳咬住了自己的指尖以免惊叫出声，阿周那将禁令赋予嘴唇，却将许可给予身体。他细致而耐心地品尝着迦尔纳，从锁骨一路向下，用唇齿挑逗淡粉的乳尖，令它们变得红而挺立，闪着水光点缀在迦尔纳苍白的皮肤上。他的手指拂过嵌在迦尔纳胸口的宝石，指尖沿着它的形状描绘，迦尔纳因此皱起了眉，全新的感受冲击着他的大脑，在此之前他从不知道男人的乳头也能获得如此强烈的快感。阿周那自迦尔纳的腰侧开始留下咬痕，从盔甲能覆盖的地方到无法覆盖的地方。他故意避开了微微抬头的性器，转而进攻大腿内侧细嫩而敏感的软肉，用犬齿轻轻啃咬，满意地听到迦尔纳从指缝泄露出了带着鼻音的闷哼。

迦尔纳瘦削身体上被印下的痕迹比起疼痛，给他带来的感觉更多是痒。这份痒意从阿周那的嘴唇碰过的每一处开始流转，一路痒进了他心里。他一时找不到合适的形容词来描述这些感觉，阿周那的动作让他几乎不能思考，大量细碎的快感涌来，把他想说的话撞散撞碎，只剩喘息和压抑不住的呻吟。迦尔纳对裸露自己的身体没有太多的羞耻感，但此时仍衣冠整洁的阿周那让他有些不快。他伸手扯散阿周那一丝不苟的领口，这举动阿周那笑了起来，抚上迦尔纳被前液沾湿的性器，并故意用自己手掌因为长期使用弓箭而变得粗糙的地方摩挲性器敏感的头部，这巨大的刺激让迦尔纳扬起了头，淡色的茎身因此变得更加坚硬。阿周那的另一只手伸向了枕头的下面，理论上来说这里应该会有润滑的东西；而就在他分神的一瞬间，迦尔纳撞进了他怀里。局势逆转，躺着的变成了阿周那，而迦尔纳跪坐在床上，俯下身将脸凑近阿周那的胯间。或许是因为手铐束缚了他的行动，迦尔纳毫不犹豫地选择了用牙齿叼着拉开了对方的裤链，略带挑衅地抬头与阿周那对视一眼，扯下碍事的布料让热度和尺寸都十分可观的性器弹出。

坚硬的性器碰触着柔软的脸颊，前液沾湿了迦尔纳的嘴角，他一边努力回忆前几次的经验一边张嘴将阿周那含了进去。阿周那的游刃有余被打乱，他看着迦尔纳趴在自己的腿间努力地将性器吞下，整个背部和纤细的腰肢一览无遗。灯光在上面蒙了一层温润的色彩，令他的皮肤看起来不再那么苍白；迦尔纳脖子上的皮质项圈和背后的蝴蝶骨随身体的起伏而起伏，若隐若现的腰窝让人看一眼都觉得血脉贲张。湿润温暖的口腔带来的强烈快感让阿周那捂住了脸，迦尔纳时常令他感到意外，但是现在的发展确实超出了他的想象。或许是好胜心被挑起，迦尔纳故意用舌尖滑过马眼，嘴唇离开的时候发出了清脆的声音。一开始吞的太深令迦尔纳有些缺氧的眩晕，他平复了一下呼吸，目光直视十分认真地问道：“舒服吗？”

阿周那希望迦尔纳没有发现他脸红了，他不知道迦尔纳是抱着什么样的心态去做这些的，单纯的胜负欲，对宿敌的折辱，还是真的从中获得了快感，食髓知味？他抓住迦尔纳的手臂迫使对方抬起头，结果不小心弄断了手铐间的链条。迦尔纳面带情欲的潮红眼神却依然平静，眼角氤氲的水汽连着眼下红色的花纹透着一种妖异的艳丽。“阿周那？“被再次按倒的迦尔纳没有反抗，而是伸手拨开阿周那的刘海，掌心贴上额头：”你为什么脸红了？是室内气温太高了吗。“

回答他的是两根毫不留情入侵后穴的手指，即使带着润滑迦尔纳也感受到了被异物入侵的生涩和不适。阿周那长驱直入地开拓着紧致的甬道，他们有很长一段时间没有用这样的方式触碰过彼此了，也很少用这样的方式去感受彼此的触碰。手指的数量增加了，每一次进出和搅弄都伴随着粘腻的水声，迦尔纳闭上眼，阿周那低沉的呼吸声带着温度笼罩在他耳边，让迦尔纳的心跳微微加速。他有些受不了被手指这样彻底打开，腰已经软成了一汪水，双手攥紧了床单。阿周那这次进入的过程格外顺利，高热·的身体毫无保留地接纳了他，迦尔纳呜咽着扭动身体，试图让这个磨人的过程加速；而阿周那坏心眼地制止了他的挣扎，对着那个带来绝顶刺激的点挺身顶入。过载的刺激沿着脊椎直冲向大脑，迦尔纳惊叫出声，射出的东西有几滴洒在了他自己的胸前，又被阿周那全部舔干净。迦尔纳浅色的瞳孔失神地望向被二人紧紧相连的下身，那里被他们的体液弄得一片混乱。他知道阿周那是有轻微洁癖的，但此时两人都不怎么在意这些无关紧要的事了。刚射完精后的甬道内还在微微抽搐，仿佛有意识一般不断将阿周那的性器更深地纳入；阿周那没有给他度过不应期的时间，而是直接开始了抽插。

迦尔纳整个人都被阿周那罩在了怀里，他们平时不显山露水的体型差现在看起来格外明显。阿周那严格地执行着他的接吻禁止令，将脸埋在迦尔纳的颈侧，让习惯性偏过头去的迦尔纳只能触到自己的发梢。迦尔纳有些无奈地仰起头，阿周那还在坚定而缓慢地进入他，而他抬起头时，正好有与天花板上镜中的自己对视了。在这样的酒店，天花板上有镜子不是什么稀奇的事，但迦尔纳还是睁大了眼睛。他看到自己沉溺于肉体欢愉的脸，看到阿周那修长的躯体，形状优美的肌肉随着他的动作而律动。他们肤色的差异在镜中对比鲜明，给人带来极大的视觉冲击。他看到自己的手从阿周那的后颈向下，从结实的背肌到紧实的腰，腰间缠着迦尔纳自己的腿。再往下是前后摆动着将性器送进迦尔纳身体里的臀部，看起来手感很好的样子，迦尔纳这样想，于是也这样做了。阿周那突然僵住了，他抬头对上迦尔纳的视线，迦尔纳一脸无辜地说了一声抱歉，末尾还不忘加上一句手感确实很好。很快迦尔纳就深刻认识到了，虽然他本意并非如此，但这种行为确实属于挑逗。而在这样的场合做这样的事无疑会让阿周那恼羞成怒，这是他亲身体验到的。阿周那在听到这句话之后愣住了，旋即加大了抽插的力度，每一下都狠狠地碾过肠壁上最敏感的那一点。刚刚射过一回的迦尔纳遭受不住这样的进攻，前面的性器颤颤巍巍又立了起来，他只觉得浑身都是酥酥麻麻的，像溺水之人抱住浮木一般抓住阿周那的手臂，又被阿周那牵过来十指相扣。肉体撞击的声音仿佛响在耳旁，快感从四面八方涌来，在交织的喘息声中他们一起达到了顶端，迦尔纳感到一股微凉的液体从自己的后穴缓缓流出，阿周那伏在他身上喘息，并再次拒绝了迦尔纳主动的索吻。

当迦尔纳终于对这项禁令感到不满的时候，他已经没有力气去亲吻阿周那了。镜子里的他双腿大张着，身后阿周那的性器正在腿间进出，退出来的动作令之前被射进去的东西一起流了出来。迦尔纳全身泛着情潮的粉色，颈间和腰间的牙印有些显眼，不知道明天能否遮挡住。湿漉漉的眼角已经分不清是泪水还是别的什么东西打湿的，隔着水雾迦尔纳看到了镜中阿周那饱含情欲的英俊的脸。他感到小腹涨涨的，阿周那射进去的东西将他彻底填满；尽管已经被肏的松软了，内壁仍不知餍足地紧紧咬住不断进入的性器。阿周那轻吻他的发梢，接着是额头、眼角、鼻尖、跳过嘴唇到了脸颊。迦尔纳皱起眉，微微挣脱阿周那的环抱，用有些嘶哑的声音开口：“阿周那，吻我。”他是真的有些生气了，而阿周那却因此感到了愉悦，为这直白而可爱的命令笑出了声。迦尔纳感受到低沉的笑声从贴在他背后的胸膛传来，引发的共振令他心跳的有些过快了。就在他认真开始思考和阿周那打一架的时候，阿周那攫住了他的下颌让他扭过头，吻上了迦尔纳的嘴唇。唇齿相贴的一瞬间两人不约而同地发出一声喟叹，他们早该这样做了。迦尔纳用自己的舌尖钩住了阿周那的，交缠间来不及被咽下的唾液顺着脖颈流下；敏感的上颚被细细扫过，阿周那吻的越来越深，几乎是用彼此的唇舌模拟着二人下身交合的动作，下身的动作也丝毫不见减速。迦尔纳被上下同时进攻，微小的抗议声淹没在动情的吻里。阿周那最后一次挺入的时候伸手握住了迦尔纳被冷落许久的下身，应接不暇的刺激令迦尔纳下意识地挣扎，主动在阿周那手里磨蹭着抚慰自己。他们再次一同达到了欢愉的顶点，阿周那缓缓退出迦尔纳的身体，而迦尔纳已经因为体力不支昏睡过去了。

阿周那轻柔地解开项圈和手铐，又在迦尔纳的胸口新添了一些痕迹，这下盔甲是怎么也遮不住了。


End file.
